Dance of Love
by WingedWolf121
Summary: Tina and Mike are wonderful as they dance. And you're stuck in that wheelchair, just praying that the sparks flying here are only in your mind. Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike
1. Chapter 1

Author: WingedWolf121

Disclaimer: Of _course_ I own Glee. What do you take me for, a random girl writing fan fiction?

A/N: My first fic! Yeah!

You think it might be happening when she chooses him as a dance partner. She looks to you, but after that there is no hesitation in which guy she chooses. Nor in his exuberant grin.

It's only a little bit of jealousy, you think. Just because, you know, he's tall and used to be a football player, and now he plays basketball. And he can dance.

Stupid Mike Chang and his stupid moves. Of course it's not fair to the other man. Mike's the best dancer on the team-who else would Tina choose to dance with her, once he had turned her down?

But there's something about that smile on Mike's face…

A day later.

You look in the choir room windows, and it's kind of embarrassing. You have to strain and push yourself up to even _reach_ the glass pane in the door.

The only reason you bother is because you heard laughter. Tina's laughter, her beautiful laughter. And there they are. Mike sitting down in a chair, gesturing wildly with his hands, your girlfriend with her hands over her mouth trying not to giggle.

A sick feeling mounts in your stomach.

"You are being _ridiculous_." You say to yourself. "He knows we're dating."

But then again, weren't Mike and Tina partnered for that Ballad assignment? They had never heard what those two came up with! What if they were together then, laughing and singing "Safety Dance", and dancing!

Breathe, Artie. Tina doesn't even know about that particular fantasy. Because well… telling Tina about his dream of her in a medieval dress dancing with a midget in a meadow might be pushing her weird tolerance.

But that doesn't change the sound of their laughter. You wheel away down the hall, feeling very, very, alone.

"So, how's the number with Mike going?" You ask casually as she wheels you down the hall.

"Great! I mean, I'd rather dance with you…but Mike does tap already and we're thinking of adding in some stuff." You writhe inside. Some part of you really hoped that this was the one field of dance Mike was incompetent in, and that Tina was going to go down on her knees and beg that they not bother to do the number.

Maybe it was kind of selfish, since he told her to do the number anyway.

"So, what's up with you? Are you sure you don't want to do it, I mean Mike will back off if you'd like to…" There isn't much hope in her voice. She's just asking for show.

"Nah. You should get to class." Tina releases your chair and kisses you on the cheek, then goes to the classroom on the right. Mike is going in also, and he holds the door for her.

You grit your teeth. _You_'ll never be able to show Tina such a chivalrous gesture, or smile down at her like Mike is doing. It strikes you randomly that, even if you weren't confined to this chair, he would be taller.

_U gonna come over 2nite?_ You stare at your phone almost desperately.

_Gotta work on dance w/ Mike. Il come 4 brekfast?_ You nearly growl at the phone.

_Dont bother. _You close the phone with a snap and wheel angrily towards the other wall of your bedroom. Pacing is so much more satisfying when you have legs.

What if Mike and Tina are dancing around now, pressed against each other like those couples on "Dancing with the Stars" who look they're sleeping together, not dancing?

You wish you could get on your hands and knees, and puke in the toilet.

The dance number is exquisite. They do the number Tina composed, shoes tapping in unison, sounding far better than your stupid tap wheels.

Mike is grinning, twirling her around. That wasn't in the original, since Artie could never move like that.

Tina looks beautiful, on another level with her dancing. One look at her face and he knows she is aware of nothing else, only her partner and the dance steps. Her skirts flows around those perfect legs, her hair fans behind her.

Kurt looks slightly proud, and you remember that he took over costume design now that they had a budget for it. You should be happy, because Tina looks gorgeous. You knew that she loves dancing, but you had no idea how good she could be.

Never been so clear that you're dragging her down. You continue to sing, as you feel Quinn put a hand on his shoulder and rub comfortingly. Quinn is a good person, now that she isn't under Sue's influence.

And the number ends and Tina dips down. Mike and she are very close now, hands clasped as she stares into his eyes. And you want nothing more than to be Mike Chang.

"That was _fantastic_!" Tina is laughing, twirling around in her skirt with Mike. He looks completely relaxed and handsome, very able bodied.

"You guys were great!" Mr. Schue calls to them. He has risen up in his seat clapping, eyes appreciative. How to use this new talent. "How's this for an opening in regional's!"

Puck whoops, Finn pumps a fist in the air. Mercedes is dancing with Kurt now, the two already talking about costumes.

"Artie, is it cool with you?" The teacher asks. Suddenly everyone is looking at you, and you're about to tell them that no it isn't, that a special project he worked on with his girlfriend has been turned into this horror-

But Tina looks so hopeful. She's still standing next to Mike, and they look good together.

"Fine with me. You two were great, I'll sing for you guys." And you wonder if you're planting the seeds of your own destruction.

"Artie!" Quinn hurries out the door after you, face glowing with concern. "Are you okay?"

You turn to face her. Sweet face so full of concern, blonde hair like an angel.

Tina looked prettier, when she was dancing.

"I'm fine. This number will be great for sectionals." She looks at you, not fooled for a moment, and you turned your face away. "Mike is a great dancer."

"Yeah. So is Brittany." You remember that Brittany has been taking on most of the dancing parts, since Quinn is pregnant and can't dance so well.

But Brittany isn't dancing with Finn or Puck, so there's no way Quinn understands. "I've noticed. Sorry, my dad is waiting for me. Tell Tina I say goodbye."

You wheel away as fast as you can, even if your dad isn't even halfway to the school, and it's raining out, so your wheelchair might get rusted.

"Artie!" Tina is hurrying down the hallway towards you, looking worried. "Where have you been? After the number you just disappeared!"

"My Dad was coming to pick me up." She studies you for a moment, and there is hurt etched on her face.

"If you'd like, we can find another number for sectionals." she says. You shake your head almost angrily. Pity?

"Do the number! Don't let me stop you!"

"What is _with _you? I thought you were okay with this!" Okay? Okay with his girlfriend getting together with a guy who makes him look pathetic?

"I am! Look, just get to class." You roll away as she stares after you, pained and confused, and for a second you consider going back. Then Mike comes over, and says something to her.

They walk off down the hall, and Mike's hand is far too close to hers for comfort. Bitter taste floods your mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dance of Love

A/N: HA! I finally updated! And I think that "Second Weakness" is going to be updated either tomorrow or later today, I'm not sure. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and the people who put this on story alert but didn't review. I love you anyways.

This takes place during "Funk" sometime after they clean up the choir room, and everyone is in a funk because of Vocal Adrenaline.

New Directions is doomed. You stare mindlessly at the trash can, heaped high with toilet paper. You feel like crap, and no matter what the original purpose, the toilet paper isn't helping with it.

Everyone else went home. You know Tina tried to talk to you, but you're mad at her right now, so you might have possibly blown her off. Possibly.

"Hey, Artie." You don't bother to turn the chair around, since you know and hate that voice anyways. That's Mike's voice.

Mike I-can-dance-really-well-especially-with-your-girlfriend Chang.

"Dude." Mike shoves the trash can to the side and sits in front of you. You avoid his eyes and stare at his chest instead. Easy, since Mike is so tall. "Artie, wake up."

"What do _you_ want?" you mumble despondently. Mike frowns and looks kind of like Finn in Spanish Class.

"Tina is outside crying." you freeze, your first impulse being to wheel away and comfort your girlfriend. "Been there for about an hour now."

Then you remember that there isn't much point in going outside, because obviously Mike is better than you, so Tina would probably prefer his comfort to yours. Maybe they could dance together in a sickeningly romantic way.

"So?" Mentally, you wince. That sounded callous.

"_So?_ Tina. Is. Crying. Outside." Mike sounds somewhat appalled. "Go do something chivalrous and make her feel better!"

"Why don't you?" you dredge up. Mike is staring at you now, bewildered. "Comfort Tina I mean."

"I know what you meant dude. And I'm not because her boyfriend is within walking distance!"

"Wheeling distance." Mike cringes at his faux pas. You feel a bitter surge of triumph that something Mike did wasn't perfect.

"Whatever. It's close enough that she should be crying on your shoulder right now!" You shrug and glare at Mike from under your glasses. "What?"

"I'm sure Tina would rather being crying on a different shoulder. An asian jockish dancer shoulder." You know that line didn't make sense, but it summed up Mike's good qualities very well. Or at least the one's you don't have.

Mike stares at you. He's beginning to look slightly furious.

"_You think that…_dude!" Mike jumps up. "We are _not_ like that!" The disgust in Mike's voice it plain. "I can't believe you think that Tina would do that to anyone! Let alone the guy she's nuts over!"

Nuts over?

"She's my best girl friend, not my girlfriend! And she's a good dancer, that doesn't mean we're secretly dating, or whatever!" You're beginning to feel like a fool. "Your girlfriend is outside crying because Vocal Adrenaline is going to kick our ass in Regionals, and you are _seriously_ sulking in here because you think she's some slut who would sleep with her dance partner!"

Mike seems ready to deck you, and what with him being a jock and all, it would probably hurt. Hurt a lot. Finally, he just shakes his head at you.

"Dude…I really hope you get your act together. Because Tina deserves someone who trusts her."

With that, Mike walks out of the choir room. You hear his steps retreating down the hallway, and feel like the worst boyfriend in the world.

**Glee**

"Tina?" She's sitting on the steps, her knees folded up to her chest. When you call her name, her head jerks up and you see the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Hey."

"Artie!" She practically hurls herself into your arms. "I thought you weren't going to come out."

"I'd never desert the fair maiden in her time of need." Tina laughs shakily and wraps her arms around you. You can't believe you doubted her.

"Oh Artie…" She's so grateful that you came to comfort her, and you feel like an ass. She shouldn't have had to fear that you wouldn't. "I was afraid you were still mad."

"I'm not." She smiles and stays sitting on your lap.

"What were you angry about anyways? I kept wondering but you never wanted to talk…" You smile sheepishly.

"Well, I thought that you and Mike…you know…" Tina abruptly stiffens in your lap. "Just because you two dance well."

"You thought I was cheating on you with my best friend?" There's carefully contained fury in that voice. Uh-oh. Tina is beautiful when she's enraged, but she's also scary. As her eyes start to flash, you realize that "scary" is an understatement.

"I can't believe you!" She _slaps_ you, and scrambles out of your lap. "I'd never do that!"

"I didn't mean…" She whirls around, picking up her backpack and stomping towards the bus stop. "Tina, wait up!"

"I don't want to!" she yells over her shoulder, and then in some kind of terrible cosmic plot the bus comes and she gets on, and you can't follow because the buses in Lima aren't wheelchair equipped.

And you feel even more terrible than before.

A/N: Reviews? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: …is this really necessary? If I owned glee, Kurt, Jesse and the new blonde kid would have been in a threeway by now.

A/N: I have an excuse for not updating this long. Really. My laptop stopped being connected, and I went to Maine. Where this is not internet. Believe me. Enjoy the conclusion!

You want to shrivel up in your chair and die. Thankfully, you aren't the only one.

Sue Sylvester. Judging at Regionals. You know perfectly well that the whole club is doomed, and oh look there's Tina crying. You feel _very_ awful. And this has nothing to do with your impending doom at Regionals.

Now she's talking about her face book friends, and you feel even more terrible. According to her face book, she's single now. You still haven't changed yours, if only because you still cling to hope.

Yeah, right.

Because Tina is obviously going to come up to you and hop into your arms. You wish. She's not going to just forgive you like that. You don't have the courage to wheel over and take her hand.

Maybe if you could _walk_ over then you'd have the courage to.

It's time to go now, and you swivel around to leave. As you leave, Mike bumps your chair with one of his ridiculously long legs. For second you think that he just wanted to tip your chair over, but if he had been trying to Mike would have.

Besides, a tiny slip of white paper was just dropped into your lap.

_Dude, man up! Do something!_ You stare at Mike as he leaves. Man up? What is that supposed to mean? What does he want you to do, she's angry and she'll reject you and god, you sound like a wimp.

It hits you like a battering ram. Why the hell are you just sitting here, as Mr. Schue gives you a weird look, when Tina is walking away? You want to-have to- do something!

Because Tina is certainly worth the risk.

"Tina! Wait up!" She was almost to the bus terminal. You push your chair, tearing rubber as you bounce over someone's garden.

"What do you want?" You're panting, despairing that now you look like not only a terrible boyfriend, but an out of shape boyfriend.

"I-wanted," _wheeze_ "to" _pant pant_ "apologize." Tina looked vaguely startled, so you grab her hand before she can flee to a non wheelchair accessible place. "Tina, I was way out of line."

"Got that right." But her lips are twitching.

"You are a beautiful woman, and I'm a stupid cripple and I was a jealous idiot who was taking out his insecurities on you. Because you deserve the best and Mike kind of is the best." She starts to speak, but you put a hand up for silence. "All I can offer is a jerk in a wheelchair, who loves you and would do anything to keep you at his side."

Tina looks blown back. Then she leans down and kisses you. You thank god.

"I don't want Mike. I want _you_." She pauses. "Just not when you're being a jackass." You laugh and she sits down on your lap.

"I'll work on that, okay?" Tina nods, and you begin to wheel your way home.

A/N: Sorry. I feel like a bitch, but there's a whole new season of ideas now and I had to get this wrapped up. Mainly because I really try to not just leave any story hanging.

Even if this ending was short. But hey, I'll be posting a nice long Tina/Mike oneshot soon! And hopefully doing more updates.


End file.
